Pierz
by Katarzyn Pleopucja
Summary: Nieczyste zagrywki Korneliusz Knota.


Gdyby ktoś nieopatrznie tej nocy wyjrzał z okien Hogwartu miast spać, na przykład pan krnąbrny Harry Potter, mógłby ujrzeć pojedyncze ciemne sylwetki przemykające cichaczem po błoniach i zmierzające ku przytulnej chatce Hagrida.

Pukanie do drzwi. Hagrid ciężko wstaje ze stołka i otwiera drzwi. Korneliusz Knot kiwa głową, wnosząc ze sobą zapach zimna i dworu.

– Dobrze, Hagridzie, że z nami współpracujesz, dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Wszystkie twe przewiny zostaną zmazane.

Ale nie podali sobie ręki. Knot stanął już w środku i rozpracował cały team za jednym mrugnięciem oka. Lucjusz Malfoy i dwóch innych śmierciożerców, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, profesor McGonagoll, Filius Flitwick i wielu innych nauczycieli Hogwartu oraz kilku znanych aurorów.

Hagrid wskazał ich ręką i rzekł do Korneliusza:

– Wszyscy już są. – Klasnął nerwowo w dłonie i zaczął kołysać ciałem. – Trochę krzeseł mi zabrakło, to pożyczyłem kilka do naprawy od Filtcha i z Wielkiej Sali kilka świsnąłem, to se poprzysiadali...

Knot spojrzał na olbrzyma znacząco.

– Co, stać mieli? – Hagrid nie przejął się zbytnio naganą, którą w wejrzeniu dostrzegł.

– Mieliśmy się nie afiszować, Hagridzie... – żachnął nosowym głosem. – A jeśli Dumbledore dostrzeże przypadkiem brak krzeseł?

Brodaty wielkolud wzruszył ramionami i otarł nos rękawem dla rozluźnienia atmosfery. Tak ciasnej w obliczu autorytetu jakim był minister magii i zarazem mózg ich operacji.

Knot rozwinął mapę na stole. Krąg krzeseł ścieśnił się, głowy parowały, natężenie koncentracji stało się zaraźliwe. Lampka naftowa Hagrida zaczęła niepokojąco mrygać. Gospodarz naślinił palce i zgasił ją, mieli jeszcze górne.

Knot zaczął zakreślać na mapie odpowiednie pomieszczenia i pisać szybkie, efektowne komentarze.

– Nie możemy pominąć kuchni, pamiętajcie! Durszlaki idą na bok, sprawdzacie wszystkie szafki po kolei, a na przystawki to tylko zaklęcia! – zwrócił się tu do odpowiednich person. – Teraz te schody! Trzymamy się w cieniu, poza zasięgiem pochodni, kilka można nawet zgasić, ale bez szarżowania, tu jest też miejsce połączenia oddziałów!

Rozpracowywano plan Hogwartu jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut. Ostatecznie ustalono, że nie ma się co cackać i podejdą całą grupą, manifestując się jak jeden mąż pod gabinet Dumbledore'a.

Knot szukał, czy nie odnajdzie w czyichś oczach zwątpienia. Musiał być pewien, że nikt nie zdezerteruje.

– Każdy z nas będzie miał z tego profit. Niektórzy z nas... zapewne większość, może mieć obiekcje przed włączaniem do podziału Lorda Voldemorta – spojrzał na trójkę śmierciożerców. – Ale zapewniam, że finanse nie wpłyną w żaden sposób na losy świata. Wszystko to prywatnie, pokrętnie, cichaczem robimy. Ja chcę mieć farmę i będę miał! Nawet nie wiecie, jak niegodziwie wynagradzają ministra za rzetelną pracę! Mówię wam, Dumbledore beknie na tym wszystkim najbardziej, on, on jeden! – w miarę mówienia oczy jego krwią nabiegały, twarz purpurowiała, a zęby zaostrzały się widocznie. – To on jest winien, on jest winien WSZYSTKIEMU!

Hagrid cmoknął i przerwał.

– To już twoje prywatne porachunki z Dumbledorem. Dyrektor nie inwigiluje w sprawy ministerstwa...

– A żebyś wiedział, że inwigiluje! – Knot wrzasnął agresywnie.

Olbrzym przewrócił oczyma (ruletka oczna) i kontynuował:

– Poza tym z tego co wiem, to wszystko co dziś ugrasz, przeznaczysz na ten trunek, w którym się zakochałeś...

– Jaki trunek znowu?

– Na Bolsa. – Grubo odparł Hagrid. – Już teraz ponoć masz całe piwniczki wypełnione, ale ci mało, bo leci z kilkadziesiąt butli dziennie. – Przerwał efektownie, bo wszyscy słuchali ciekawie. – A że nie wspomnę o jakichś wzmiankach o twoim tureckim pochodzeniu.

Knot zamarł, dziwując się. Wszyscy siedzieli jak na tureckim kazaniu.

– Jakie znowu tureckie pochodzenie?! O czym pieprzysz, grubasie?! Jestem sto procent angielska krew, sprawdź sobie w dokumentacjach, zacny gajowy po polskiej zawodówce!

Zacny grubas rozłożył ręce.

– No i nici z naszej akcji... Tak wściekłym jeszcze cię nie widziałem, panie ministrze.

Istotnie po ataku szału Korneliusza morale spadły. Oczy mówiły: nie idźmy tam, darujmy sobie... Hagrid mimo problemów z długami (hazard) pozostawał chyba jednak wierny profesorowi Dumbledorowi. W drażliwej kwestii finansów także. Ale coś, a raczej ktoś, się poruszył. Lupin powstał i zabrał głos. Widać było ten ciężar, o którym teraz opowiadał, prawie że materialnie.

– Mi też nie przychodzi to z trudem... przepraszam! Z łatwością. Ale robię to ze względu na Tonks. Dzieciątko wymaga pieniędzy, poza tym Tonks..., moja żona – wyjaśnił, gdyby ktoś z obecnych nie wiedział – rozwija nową pasję, tresurę psów cyrkowych. Potrzeba sprzętu, ubranek... naprawdę... Każdy z nas ma w tej materii jakieś... zawiłości!

Uszy drgały lekko, wychwytując, co wymawiają usta Remusa. Ten zapadł się jakby w sobie, ale tylko na chwilę. Ponowił formułowanie zdań z nową werwą, lecz z nutką melancholii i żalu.

– Lord Voldemort wydaje fortunę na solarium i zbiera ponoć na operacje chirurgiczne, czy tak?

Lucjusz skinął głową.

– Filiusie... zacny śpiewaku i potężny magu, Filiusie. Nadal marzysz o tańcu z tysiącem pięknych rusałek w blasku reflektorów, wszystko w iście Broadwayowym stylu...

Flitwick otarł oko chusteczkę.

– Severus... nie lubię cię, Severus. Hagrid długi, minister Knot farma, Sprout, dobra, ciepła Sprout pragnie podwyższyć wydajność cieplarni szkolnych! Nie wspomnę Minerwy i jej kuracji odmładzającej.

– Mogłeś sobie darować, Remus... – poprawiła włosy, rzucając zimne spojrzenie.

Korneliusz uspokoił się.

– Tak, mówisz prawdę i całą prawdę Remusie. My _musimy_ to zrobić, to już nie nasz wybór.

– Oczywiście, że musimy i pójdziemy! Na aurorów można liczyć! – podniósł się Kingsley. – Ale tylko, jeśli kuper będzie nasz!

To rozpoczęło istną wojnę w kurniku, jeśli chatkę Hagrida można by takim mianem określić.

– My chcemy udo! A najlepiej dwa! – wrzeszczał Lucjusz, po czym skonsultował się z pomagierami. – To się nazywa udo, tak, dobrze mówię?

Spór został dość szybko zażegnany, oddalony na dalsze plany. Minister, już trochę spocony, uciszał lud rękoma i napomnieniami werbalnym, po czym, już w ciszy totalnej, powiedział:

– A więc jedyne co zostało nam do ustalenia to hasło do ataku, hasło, które dopiero wypowiedziane da sygnał do ataku, hasło, przed którego wypowiedzeniem nie możemy sięgnąć po różdżki celem ataku!

– Atak! – zaproponował Lucjusz, bo myślał chyba najtrzeźwiej.

Nikt się nie zgodził na sztampowe i mało oryginalne rozwiązanie. Pragnienie bycia hipsterem wypełniło salony Hagrida, skromne, hipsterskie już i tak wystarczająco.

Hasło brzmiało:

W czasie dżdżu chrząszcz na czczo krztą czosnku uczcił chrzciny dżdżownicy, bo chrząszcze w gąszczu czczą zawsze chrzciny dżdżownicy ucztą z krzty czosnku, lecz w czwartek przy dżdżu chrząszcz na czczo krztę czosnku wykrztusił.

Ponad trzydziestu czarodziejów stanęło przed gabinetem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Korneliusz zapukał, a drzwi otworzyły się samoistnie.

– Witajcie. – Przywitał ich miło staruszek.

Armia wkroczyła. Albus zdziwił się, że tak niewielu przybyło.

– O, Aberfordt?

– Dawaj ptaka, bracie – ten rzucił grubiańsko, bez ogródek.

– Aberfordt! – Knot uniósł rękę. – Nie tak otwarcie, trzeba podstępem!

Dumbledore przybrał odpowiednią pozycję - w pełni gotową na podstęp. Mózg akcji sapnął nosem i zaśmiał się iście charyzmatycznie.

– Albusie, drogi Albusie, gdzie teraz przebywa Faweks?

Dyrektor uniósł głowę lekko i rzekł ze szczerym błyskiem w oku i niedostrzegalnym uśmieszkiem.

– Jest na wakacjach na Wyspach Kanaryjskich. Musiał złapać trochę Słońca. Wyleguje się zapewne teraz na leżaku i coś popija.

– Nie zwiedziesz nas, Albusie... – rzekł trochę niepewnie Korneliusz, a ludzie za nim szemrali, dyskutując nad prawdziwością słów dyrektora. – Faweks musi być gdzieś w twoim gabinecie. Jego piórka są niezwykle cenne, prawda?

– Tak, masz rację.

Powiedział to zbyt szczerze, aż emanowało sztucznością. Znów szepty niepewności rozbrzmiały za Korneliuszem.

– Masz rację, ale czy myślisz, że dam wam zrobić z mojego ptaszka golaska?

Korneliusz zagryzł zęby.

– Jest nas troszkę więcej niż ciebie, kochany dyrektorze, nawet biorąc pod uwagę twe zdolności magiczne! Pomyślałem o tym zawczasu i z takim oto marginesem mocy nie masz z nami szans. Leżysz. Nec Hercules contra Plures. W zarodku zlikwidowałem problem twej potęgi... – Knot odsłonił zęby ociekające śliną. – Daj nam go...

– Dam wam.

Knot początkowo nie uwierzył, ale szybko opamiętał się i nabrał znów pewności wraz z wybuchem śmiechu triumfalnego. To było jak trąbki zwycięstwa, fanfary.

– Czekamy, dyrektorze... – zwrócił się do statycznego nazbyt Albusa.

– Dam wam szansę, aby go odnaleźć. Jest schowany tu, w tym gabinecie. Jeśli którykolwiek z was znajdzie go w przeciągu pięciu minut, oddam go bez walki.

– Czyli już nie Wyspy Kanaryjskie, co? Dobrze... Poszukamy!

Minęło pięć minut bezowocnych poszukiwań. Dumbledore obserwował to z przymrużeniem oka.

Kiedy Knot ze śliną w kącikach ust zwrócił się po przekroczonym czasie w jego kierunku, ten zgrabnym i elokwentnym ruchem uniósł w górę rąbek swej szaty. Faweks, w całej swej okazałości, siedział na żerdzi zamocowanej między kolanami Dumbledore'a.

– Leć, ptaszku! Jesteś już bezpieczny, panowie nie zgadli zagadki!

Dyrektor pochylił się i ruchem palca przedzielił żerdź na pół. Żerdź blokowała jego ruchy, dlatego od momentu wejścia najeźdźców, nie wykonywał żadnych kroków, stał w miejscu.

Minister zaśmiał się, znowuż nosowo.

– I co? Myślisz, że go nie weźmiemy? Aż tak żeś głupi...? Głupi głupku!

– Jestem przygotowany na zbrojną napaść.

Wyciągnął różdżkę. Oczy jego i napastników skrzyżowały się w wielu wieloznacznych i niepojętych ścieżkach. Nagle książki z regałów runęły na podłogę! Chowali się za nimi śmierciożercy, a także, co wszyscy przyjęli głośnym wessaniem powietrza do płuc, sam Lord Voldemort.

Knot zaczął recytować:

– W czasie dżdżu chrząszcz na czczo...

– Avada Kedavra!

Zielony promień z różdżki Lorda zwalił ministra na ziemię.

–...krztą czosnku uczcił chrzciny – to McGonagoll podjęła próbę dokończenia hasła, ale i ją dosięgł zielony promień.

–...dżdżownicy, bo chrzyszcze fgaczu... – ktoś pomylił się przy szybkiej recytacji i po chwili namysłu padł na ziemię.

– Aavada Kedavra! – śmierciożercy i Lord rzucali urokami systematycznie.

– Co on powiedział, co teraz mówimy? – Lucjusz schował się za stertą książek (nie zasłaniały go).

– Od nowa! Hasło do ataku od nowa! – zażądał Hagrid trzeźwo.

Polegli już wszyscy. Na ziemi, z siniakami i krwiakami czołgał się już tylko Remus Lupin. Różdżka ciążyła mu w kieszeni, ale już po nią sięgał. Ostatkami sił, zmęczonymi wargami zdołał wypowiedzieć:

–...chrząszcz na czczo krztę czosnku wykrztusił.

– I na co wam te ataki, na co wam pierz... – syknął Lord, celując weń kawałkiem potężnego drwa. – Na co wam hasełka... na co wam to wszystko było?

– Pimpek, Dimpek, Rimpek, Simpek, Zimpek... – wykrztusił Remus, Lord zaintrygował się. – To pieski, które tresowała Tonks, moja żona... – stęknął. – Nie miała dla nich nawet sweterków artystycznych.

Lord zaśmiał się ku towarzyszom i ku porażce Lupina.

– Nie zmiękczysz mnie żadnym Limpkiem-dimpkiem... – pewniej wycelował w Remusa. – Jesteście ostatnią honorową ekipą, która trzyma się zasad. Nie atakowaliście zanim hasło nie było wypowiedziane. Podziwiam was za to, choć hasło było za długie i to koniec końców was zgubiło.

– Już je powiedziałem i mogę wyciągnąć różdżkę...

– Czemu tego nie uczynisz, Remus?

– Bo zastanawia mnie, czemu nagle stanąłeś po stronie Albusa... Lucjusz przecież cię u nas reprezentował.

Albus wkroczył do akcji słownej. Tako rzecze:

– Widzisz... przede wszystkim Knot zapomniał, że oprócz potężnej magii dysponuję również nieprzeciętnym umysłem i drapieżnym seksapilem! Ale to ostatnie to nie na teraz... Nie docenił mego sprytu, po prostu i zwyczajnie. Zgubiła go wyniosłość. Pierwszy raz, gdy schowałem Faweksa pod szatą. Sam mówił, że uwzględnił mą potęgę. A intelekt? Poza tym, nie pomyślał, że mogę za jego plecami skumać się z lordem w sprawie piór feniksa. Dam tyle ile trzeba Lordowi na operacje, myślę, że Faweks pozwoli, a on spłaci dług, broniąc mnie.

Voldemort zabił Lupina. Albus zatoczył wzrokiem po pobojowisku.

– Z prochu się rodzisz, w proch się obrócisz...

I gdy wypowiedział te słowa, Faweks spłonął. Gdy jego główka wynurzyła się z popiołów, śmierciożercy zawyli brudnym śmiechem. Albus skwitował to zdarzenie:

– Tak, myślę, że oni wszyscy tutaj jakoś się odrodzą...

– Dyrdymały... – Voldemort sapnął. – Mmm, Albusie, teraz jak się tak bliżej poznaliśmy to może jednak przyłączysz się do nas...? – przysunął się do dyrektora.

– Apage Satana, to tylko na tę akcję się tak zbrataliśmy! – Albus odsunął się natychmiast od twarzy Lorda, tworząc krzyż z ramion.

Czarny Pan strapił się, jednak jakaś myśl dawała mu siły, by starać się pozyskać siłę Albusa. Zaczął:

– Lupin mówił coś o tresurze i sweterkach artystycznych... myślisz, że jego żona tresuje psy do cyrku? Będzie z nimi pokazy robić? – oczy mu zaświeciły i pojawił się zaczątek uśmiechu.

– Jestem tego nawet pewien – Albus odgryzł kawałek paznokcia. – Widziałem już jeden z jej numerów i więcej nie chcę widzieć.

Lord przeżył myśl, musiał to dobrze rozegrać.

– A czy nie uważasz, że skoro oni chcieli ukraść ci ptaka, to my możemy w odwecie ukraść żonie Lupina psiaki?

– A co mnie tam jakieś psiaki! – fuknął Dumbledore.

Koniec


End file.
